


NA-Shitpostie

by CirclesNeverStopThemselves



Category: Shaperaverse
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesNeverStopThemselves/pseuds/CirclesNeverStopThemselves
Summary: Title is named after the channel in NADS that inspired this. Well not inspire to say but it's the general idea. Extremely short stories unrelated to each other will be posted here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for posting a old post for the chapter but don't you fear because after this goes up I'll start work on a other thing because it's 2:30 AM and Mage knows why I do this. That's a inside joke. The Mage part at least. Anyway, that's enough of my ramblings.

Raven @CarnivalMan: @LloydAllen Hi.

Lloyd @LloydAllen: Oh so now you want to talk. SHM my head.

Han-Mi @ScrewYouMary: Lloyd smh means "Shake my head.". 

Raven @CarnivalMan: Yeah, Lloyd, shake my smh.

Han-Mi @ScrewYouMary: @CarnivalMan Please stop.

Raven @CarnivalMan: I'm sorry. I'll yeet myself out.

Han-Mi @ScrewYouMary: I- oh my god.


	2. Annabel gets lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the chapter I talked about last chapter.

Annabel is sitting at a table designing blueprints and theories about attaching a soul to a machine. After she was expelled from school her self isolation habits became more intense as her sole focus became her theories and designs for bringing back Jasper. It has gotten to the point where she is only seen outside her house and lab once or twice a week for supply and food restock. It is not uncommon for Annabel to fall asleep in her lab with a formula half written down.

"Brrrrrrring" the bell rang indicating it was noon. "I should change that bell to ring at half past noon so I can get more productivity." Annabel thought as her pencil stopped mid formula as she got out of her chair. Annabel walked towards the exit of her lab passing by tables with beakers, notebooks filled with formulas, equations, and designs, components for chemical compounds, and tools scattered with some on the floor. "I need to organize the lab later." Annabel thought to herself as she went through the door leading out of her lab. 

Annabel's house was relatively small when you took the lab out of it. It was just a kitchen, bedroom, restroom, and the living room turned lab. You enter the house through the kitchen, then go towards the lab, then the bedroom, then the restroom. The kitchen was just a stove, mini refrigerator, small countertop with a sink, and pantry. Annabel could lay down on the floor from the entrance and her head would only be a few feet away from touching the end of the room. The room wasn't tall but Annabel could walk without bumping her head on the ceiling and doorframe so she didn't care about the size. Her bedroom was similar to the kitchen for length but was a foot taller. Her bedroom had single bed against a wall, a dresser near the foot of the bed, a table, a small notepad on the table that served as a shopping list and to do list when needed, a candle half used sitting on the table, and a book shelf with books ranging from books about spirits to books about mechanics. The restroom was small only containing a sink, a toilet, and a shower.

Annabel made her way to her kitchen in search of something to eat. Annabel entered the kitchen and opened the pantry. To Annabel's surprise there was nothing in the pantry besides some half used spices, a potato, and a pepper. "Could of sworn there was a tomato in here yesterday." Annabel mumbled to herself as she closed the pantry's door before going to her bedroom. Annabel walked back through her lab picking up a pencil from her table and putting it in her lab coat's left pocket before entering her bedroom. Annabel walked over to the small table standing in the middle of the room grabbing the notepad and quickly jotting down 'fruit, snack' on the notepad before shoving the pad in her lab coat's right pocket and shoving some cash on the table in the pocket. Annabel walked towards the lab, kitchen, then the door to the outside world.

When Annabel opened the door the cold air became very noticeable. "I need to be quick for this supply run." Annabel thought to herself as she closed the door behind her and speed walked down the path towards Ashland Street. Ashland Street is best known for being home to the famous and respected Alchemist Guild. Annabel liked the street because venders sold every chemical component Annabel could theoretically need and it was home to a market Annabel frequented.

As Annabel made her way to the market she heard the Zeppelin Union boss' song as he flew over the city. There were many carts and tables that had all kinds of food, alchemical components, and in some cases mechanical components for sale. Some of the more established sellers had stores that were in some cases multifunction. Annabel walked towards a cart selling tomatoes and handed the seller five dollars. "Ms would you like to purchase a bag? It is one dollar." Annabel nodded and the seller placed four tomatoes in a bag and handed the tote bag to Annabel. Annabel took the bag and walked towards one of the established stores, a pastry store famous for it's carrot cake, and she entered the building.

The pastry store's name was 'Piolet's Pastries' and it was called this because it's founder was a chef for the Zeppelin Union piolets. The store started as a table ran by the Chef with a wide range of pastries the Chef claimed the Zeppelin Union piolets had the pastries for desserts and snacks. The pastries weren't cheap but the average citizen can afford one if they didn't mind skipping their lunch. The table grew in popularity until the Chef made enough money to build a store for the pastries. Once Piolet's Pastries got a building it continued to grow and recognized as a official business and not just some table that will disappear in a week.

Annabel walked towards the cashier standing behind a counter. "One muffin please." Annabel said handing the cashier ten dollars. "Your muffin will be ready in five minutes," the cashier said while placing the ten dollars in a cash register. Annabel sat down at one of the many tables and took out her notepad scratching out 'apple, snack' with her pencil. While Annabel waited for her muffin she started drawing revised blueprints for her experiment. Annabel wrote 'Dolly' at the top of the revised blueprint on her notepad. "Dolly's a nice name for the experiment." Annabel thought to herself as she continued to sketch out designs. 

"One muffin!" the cashier yelled from behind their counter trying to get the attention of who ever ordered a muffin. Annabel got up and walked to the cashier. Annabel took the muffin and went back to the table she was sitting at and continued to sketch designs while occasionally taking bite out of the muffin. By 12:30 Annabel was done with the muffin and she placed her notebook and pencil in one of her lab coat's pockets before taking the bag with tomatoes in it and returning to her lab.


End file.
